Li Huo
Li Huo has the title of Holy Son and is most likely the next clan head Demon God Sect. He is also the direct disciple of Hierarch Blacknether. He is one of the young leaders that appeared outside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace after Nie Li broke the Thousand Illusionary Array. His troops are loyal and very powerful, with high grade Artifacts. Appearance and Personality He has red skin with a set of Scarlet Flame Divine Armour. He is often enveloped in a shroud of blazing flames that were so heated that no one dares to stand within three meters of him. He is extremely arrogant and has a frightening killing intent that could easily suffocate a person. Plot Alternate Life In Nie Li's former life he had heard of the Holy Son Li Huo as the Sect Master of the Demon Gods Sect. It was also him that led the Demon God Sect to destroy the Divine Feathers Sect’s Soul Hall, marking the beginning of the fall of the Divine Feathers Sect.【TDG】Chapter 398 – Two Holy Sons Current Life Visiting the Void Illusionary Divine Palace Arc :After ordering some of his troops to surround and guard the palace, he then lead the rest inside. He then ruthlessly claimed all the treasures he found for himself, killing any humans from the divine sects and and any demon beasts that resisted. Through the Life Gate Arc Yan Yang: :His main goal, however, was locating the life gate and finding the treasures of the main hall. Even when the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's Consciousness seals all the exits, trapping him and his people inside the palace. He chooses to ignore the fight for the Ganges Crystals and instead continues deep into the main hall.【TDG】Chapter 396 – Ganges Crystals :He then finds a room with dozens of statues covered in Inscription Patterns that is full of hundreds of cultivators scrambling over the Ganges Crystals and orders his men to kill them all. He was just about to start calculating the inscription patterns when the Holy Son of the Skyblaze Sect, Yan Yang, arrives with own force. Both of them refuse to back down and they start a fierce battle. However, they are almost evenly matched and neither can gain a clear advantage over the other.【TDG】Chapter 399 – Balance Venerable Godthunder: :When Venerable Godthunder from the Pentastrike Demon Sect also appears, Li Huo thought he would join up with him against Yan Yang's forces, but instead he surprisingly doesn't. In this type of situation it is best for Li Huo to back off of his fight with Yan Yang, as Venerable Godthunder could attack him after he is weakened. This forms an uneasy three way balance of power. He also tells Venerable Godthunder to take all the Ganges crystals as he is not interested in the least. Nie Li: :After the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's Consciousness attacks with killing intent and tries to make them leave the room, Li Huo became more curious about the array. 【TDG】Chapter 400 – Broken Array? He is then surprised and impressed when an apparent young Heavenly Fate Realm demon beast (Nie Li in disguise) is able to unlock the array and open the passage to the treasure room. Venerable Godthunder then suggests again that they work together and split the treasure, even agreeing to split it with Nie Li. They then send equal groups of ten people down the passage until all the traps are disabled and the treasure room is found.【TDG】Chapter 401 – Secret Path :Li Huo is very impressed by Nie Li and immediately decides to recruit him from Wu Yazi. Though Li Huo is disappointed when he declines the offer, he does not act rashly as Nie Li could still prove useful.【TDG】Chapter 402 – Skyspirit Stone Array After reaching the vast cavern and seeing the mysterious array protecting the treasure, Nie Li told them that he could break through it given a few months. They then agreed to send their people into the array while Nie Li worked on breaking it. Wu Yazi pointed out that the array doesn't kill and only traps people in an illusion, so they sent everyone in, with Wu Yazi and Xiao Yu going first. Even Venerable Godthunder entered the array, as he was too impatient to just wait.【TDG】Chapter 402 – Skyspirit Stone Array :This left only Nie Li and Yan Yang with Li Huo outside the array. He was cautiously watching when Nie Li suddenly attempted to escape by running into the array. Li Huo was about to stop him, but was blocked by Yan Yang. Even though the reason is unclear, it is obvious that Yan Yang and Nie Li are working together. Li Huo decided to follow Nie Li into the array, confident that he can also find the path through it.【TDG】Chapter 403 – Trapped Hierarch Blacknether: :He was only freed from the array when his master, Hierarch Blacknether, broke trough the barrier in search of treasures. He was confident that no one would be able to escape the palace with his master now here.【TDG】Chapter 406 – Black Flames After talking with his master and learning that Yan Yang had already left the palace, he convinced Hierarch Blacknether to chase after him. He was sure that Yan Yang and Nie Li had somehow snuck out with the treasures.【TDG】Chapter 408 – Passed? :Hierarch Blacknether returned shortly after, angry at the situation and the fact that he had not been able to find any of the treasures. He then told Li Huo to investigate further, as he is determined to get revenge on Yan Yang and hunt down Nie Li in the future.【TDG】Chapter 409 – Hiding Abilities and Equipment es:Li Huo Category:Demon God Sect Category:Named Demon Beasts